The Legacy
by Krystian Rivera
Summary: The mews have all settled down, but now an ancient evil threatens earth. Ryou's son Shin, must now restart the mew project to protect everyone. But will the new generation be able to handle their powerful foes?
1. Meet Reina and Shin

**Komi: **Hey everyone, came in to edit this chapter for a mistake My lovely girlfriend pointed out. Love you!

**Shin: **Welcome to, _"The Legacy"_

**Disclaimer: **We do NOT own Tokyo Mew Mew, Just Reina (and her family), Shin, Akira, and her mother. And the Original Mew's Kids.

Chapter 1: Cheese Cake and Hot Chocolate

It was the middle of November. The 20th to be exact. Ryou, now at the age of 41. Stared at his giant computer screen once again. The picture that showed on the screen was what Ryou had feared for the past few years.

It has been 25 years since the Mew's had defeated Kisshu, Pai, and Tart, for the final time. The battle between them, when they saved Ringo's island. And 24 years since the Saint Rose Crusaders.

There on his screen, was a picture of a creature. One that the public wouldn't even say was anything more then. But this creature looked nothing like the Kisshu, Pai and Tart, and certainly nothing like the Saint Rose Crusaders. It was totally different looking. In fact it looked almost human. But the destruction that these new creatures had already done to the city, had proved they were much stronger then the previous enemies.

Ryou printed out a copy of the picture, and walked up the stairs to the cafe. Sitting there, was Keiichiro. Ryou slammed down the picture in front of Keiichiro and sat down beside his best-friend. Keiichiro stared at the picture then at Ryou.

"This means.." Keiichiro said in a low tone, not wanting to wake Ryou's son, Shin. But it was too late.

Shin was walking down the stairs rubbing his deep brown eyes. The 16 year olds golden hair was short like his father's hair was when he was his age. But it held a light brown tint underneath it. Shin's skin was paler then Ryou's originally was. Shin wore a pair of blue jeans with holes in the knees, Nike sneakers, and a gray t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off.

Shin looked nothing like his mother, Kayo. No one talked about Kayo anymore. Because she ran away with another man when Shin was three years old. Shin still had a picture of his mother hanging in his room, She had waist long brown hair, and golden eyes.

Shin stepped off the bottom stair and walked up behind Keiichiro, and looked over his shoulder. Shin almost gasped at the picture Keiichiro was holding. Ryou sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"This means. That we have to start the Mew Project again Keiichiro" Ryou said, then turned to face Keiichiro. Ryou then noticed Shin standing there. Ryou stood up and faced his son. "Shin. You will have to help me with the Mew Project, I trust you only with a certain part of the mission" Ryou said as Keiichiro turned around to face the boy that has become like a nephew to him.

"Yes Dad!" Shin said with a bright smile..

-2 Weeks Later-

Shin ran into the lab after his alarm clock woke him from his sleep at 9:30 am. Shin was now wearing a pair of faded black jeans, a skin tight red t-shirt and his Nike sneakers. Shin reached the lab out of breath. Today his father wasn't in there, for a change. But on the computer desk was an envelope with his name on it. Shin opened the envelope and looked at the letter inside..

_Shin, _

_Take the stuff on the desk, the small jar labelled 'Siberian Tiger' the black thing that looks like a cell phone, it's what the mews will be using to transform, and he Picture in this letter. Find The Girl_ _in the picture. And get her to ingest the liquid in the jar. This is the first_ _step in the Mew Project._

_Love your Father,_

_Ryou_

Shin looked at the picture and saw a girl with mid-back ebony hair, and dark hazel eyes. She looked about 15. She was dressed all in black. Her shirt had a rainbow across it and the words _'Every Rainbow.. Has a Black background'_ in silver lettering. She wore red skinny jeans, and black high top converse. She also wore a choker with a golden bell on it. She seamed to be sitting on a bench in a park, Not looking at the camera. Leading Shin to believe that she didn't know this picture was taken. He flipped the picture around and looked at her information.

_Name: Anzai, Reina_

_Age: 14_

_DNA Compatibility: Siberian Tiger_

"Reina.. hm. How the heck am I supposed to find her? Crap! Time to open the café.." Shin said as he walked upstairs, stuffing the girls picture in his pocket as he climbed the basement stairs to the café part of his home.

Café Mew Mew was just as popular as it used to be. Except on the weekends. But the café still had some customers those days. Shin walked out side and set the sign post the said _"we're open"_ at the end of the walk way.

At 10:00 am, A girl walked in the café alone. She sat at a table out of sight of the windows. Shin saw her come in and went over to take her order. He sat a menu in front of her. She picked up the menu and scanned it.

"What can I get you Miss?" Shin asked now sporting an apron. The girl looked up at Shin, then looked back down at the menu. Shin got the feeling he'd seen this girl somewhere before. But he couldn't pinpoint where. He looked the girl up and down, she didn't even notice. She wore a pair of red converse low tops, a pair of black skinny jeans, with a crimson red skirt layed over top, and a black hoodie.

"I'll have.. a slice of Banana-Strawberry cheese cake, and a hot chocolate thank you" The girl said. Shin jotted down the order, and walked to the kitchen. He pinned the order up in front of Keiichiro, and then it finally clicked in his head, where he'd seen the girl before. Shin pulled the picture out of his jeans pocket, and looked back out at the girl, who seemed to be doodling on a napkin. There was no mistaking it. This girl was Reina Anzai! Shin turned back to Keiichiro with a smile plastered on his pale face.

"Hey uncle Keii…" Shin muttered.

"What is it Shin?" Keiichiro asked after he cut a piece of a freshly baked banana-strawberry cheese cake for the first order of the day. Shin took the plate and looked back at Keiichiro.

"I think found the first mew.." Shin stated, as he heard Keiichiro start to heat up the stove for the hot chocolate.

"Really? Already? You work fast Shin" Keiichiro complemented as he worked on the hot chocolate while also juggling ingredients for a chocolate cake that was being sent to Ryou's friend Ichigo. It was her son Ren's 16th birthday today.

Shin went out to take the girl out her cheese cake, after he placed it down in front of her, he stayed there for a minute. He finally spoke in a professional, and kind voice.

"Miss, may I ask you your name?" Shin asked looking at her, while hiding the DNA vile in his apron pocket.

"Why?" The girl questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Because, you're the first customer of the day, and also our millionth customer" Shin lied.

"Oh. Well then .." The girl stood up and held her hand out. "I am Reina Anzai" Reina said with a smile.

"Hello Anzai-san. I am Shin Shirogane, my father owns the café." Shin said taking hold of Reina's hand and giving it a friendly shake.

"That must be pretty cool Shirogane-san, your family owning a pink café" Reina said with a slight smirk on her face. Shin knew that probably meant she didn't like the color of the café. Either way, Shin laughed lightly, and Reina did also.

"If you could kindly sit back down, I'll be right out with your hot chocolate" Shin said in a sweet voice.

Reina nodded and took her seat again, and ate a bit of her cheese cake. Shin walked back to Keiichiro smiling. Shin didn't notice the light pink blush on his face. But Keiichiro noticed. But he didn't say anything, instead her passed Shin, Reina's hot chocolate. Shin smiled at Keiichiro and started to walk back to Reina. Before Shin left the kitchen an idea clicked into his mind. Reina needed to ingest the contents of the jar..

Shin took the jar out of his apron and looked at the instructions on the jar.

_Use only half of the liquid. And don't let her leave,  
because she will pass out after she ingests this liquid_

Sin poured half of the liquid in Reina's hot chocolate, recapped the jar, then put it back in his apron. Shin then walked out to the table Reina was sitting at.

"Here you Are Anzai-san." Shin said. Starting to walk back to the kitchen to talk to Keiichiro. But Reina's soft voice caused him to turn back to her.

"Please, Shirogane-san, Call me Reina." Reina said shooting him a smile.

"Alright, but if I will be calling you Reina. You should call me Shin." Shin said shooting her back a smile and started to walked back to the kitchen again. But Reina's voice stopped him again.

"Will you sit with me for a little while Shin?" Reina asked sweetly. There was no way he could refuse. So he sat down on the other side of the table.

"So what exactly did I win Shin?" Reina asked. "To tell you the truth Shin, this is the first time I've won anything in my life." Reina sad taking a mouthful of her Hot chocolate. She started to feel woozy but she didn't think anything about it.

"The first customer of the day gets their food for free, plus with the added bonus of you being the Millionth customer, you get to have one thing from the restaurant" Shin said, knowing full well Ryou would most likely kill him for it.

"Wow! I am ever lucky" Reina said sarcastically. Reina then smirked. This gave Shin a bad feeling. "What I want.. Is for you to take me, on a date to Fushinao's sushi stand. Tonight" Reina said. Shin's face turned bright red.

"I-If that is what you want.." Shin muttered, hoping the liquid would work soon.

Just as the though crossed Shin's mind about how Reina should pass out soon, Reina started to fall to the floor, if it wasn't for Shin's quick reactions. She would have smashed her head off the tile floor. There Shin sat on the floor, with Reina propped up against his chest. How was he going to explain this to her when she woke up?

- 2 Hours Later -

(Reina's P.O.V)

I woke up to find myself in a nice cozy bed, a change from the hard mattress I'm used to sleeping on. I opened my eyes and sat up. There next to me in a chair, hunched over onto the edge of the bed, was the boy, Shin, I was talking to earlier, he was sound asleep. I smiled. This boy was really cute, awake, or asleep. But why dose my head hurt? Ah who cares? I can't wait to go to Fushinao's sushi stand with Shin tonight!

(Normal P.O.V)

Shin woke up a few minutes after Reina, to see her smiling at him. He blushed realising… _'Shit.. we still have a date..'_

* * *

**Komi: **Well, that's it. The fixed version of the first chapter.

**Reina:** Read and Review

**Shin:** Please~!


	2. Mew Tigris Awakens

Chapter 2: Mew Tigris Awakens

**Koto: **Well! The Second Chap Re-written for a second time!

**Disclaimer: **I _do not_ own Tokyo Mew Mew in anyway, shape, or form. I _do own_: Reina, Shin, Dean, Mira, Mr and Mrs Anzai, Sari, Akira, and her mother, and the other Mew children.

* * *

_**Last Time:**_

_(Reina's P.O.V)_

_I woke up to find myself in a nice cozy bed, a change from the hard mattress I'm used to sleeping on. I opened my eyes and sat up. There next to me in a chair, hunched over onto the edge of the bed, was the boy, Shin, I was talking to earlier, he was sound asleep. I smiled. This boy was really cute awake, or asleep. But why dose my head hurt? Ah who cares? I can't wait to go to Fushinao's sushi stand with Shin tonight!_

_(Normal P.O.V)_

_Shin woke up a few minutes after Reina, to see her smiling at him. He blushed realising… 'Shit.. we still have a date..'_

_**This Time:**_

Reina finally stopped smiling, and she looked around the room. Shin's bedroom she guessed. There were posters of Japanese teen bands, and some American bands like _Three Days Grace_, and _Simple Plan_ on the walls. She finally looked back at Shin. She noticed the blush on his face, and realized that he just remembered about their date tonight. She smirked, and was just about to lean toward to him to tease him, when Ryou came bursting through the door. Talk about bad Timing.

"Shin? Is it true!" Ryou yelled as he burst down his only son's door. Ryou stopped when he noticed the girl laying in his son's bed. Ryou stopped dead in his tracks and smiled at the girl.

"Dad, could you not destroy my door, please?" Shin said as he stood up and walked over to the door frame, and picked up his door, that had been broken off the hinges. He leaned it against the wall then stood beside his father.

"Sorry Shin" Ryou said, then walked over to the bed side, to greet Reina properly. "Hello, I am Ryou Shirogane, the Manager of Café Mew Mew. You have already had the pleasure of meeting my son Shin" Ryou watched as Reina gave a weird smirk in Shin's direction, then nod. "I apologize for the trouble you have gone through while on our property, if there is Anything we can do to make it up to you, Please mention it now, for your Mother is waiting downstairs for you" Ryou listened in closely to see what she would like.

"Oh, all I would like is a small piece of paper, and a pen sir, and Consider the Mishaps forgotten" Reina said as she moved to the edge of the bed, and slipped on her converse. Ryou handed her a pad of cute light purple paper, and a dark purple pen. Reina quickly wrote a small note and folded it up. She then stood up and started walking towards the door, she went to hand the pad and pen back to Ryou, but he shook his head.

"Keep it, as a token of my apology" Ryou said and smiled.

"Alright" Reina said, and started to go around Shin, and stopped when she was beside him. "Pick me up at 7, Shin-_chan_" Reina said

stuffing the small piece of paper in Shin's hand, which went did not go unnoticed by his father. Ryou led Reina down to the Café entrance.

"Reina! I can't believe you stayed out this late! When we get home, your Father will be furious!" Reina's mother, Mrs. Kikyo Anzai yelled at her daughter, Ryou didn't like the scene one bit, a daughter being yelled at for being out till 12 in the afternoon, by her mother. Mrs. Anzai dragged Reina out by her wrist. Reina looked back at Ryou with pleading eyes. Eyes that say _'Please don't let her take me home..'_ Ryou couldn't do a thing as Reina was dragged away from his café.

**-At 7 pm that night-**

Shin stood in front of Reina's house, having read the piece of paper she gave him. It had her complete address, and cell phone number written clearly on it. How she managed to write the note so fast, he would never know. Shin looked at the small lump in his left pocket, it was the black cell phone transformer that his father left on the computer desk for him this morning. His father suggested he bring it with him just in case. Shin wore a pair of loose fitting black cargo pants, a pair of red nike airs, and a white muscle shirt, under a black hoodie.

A little after 7, Reina came running around the side of her house, dressed in a knee-length black empire waist dress, a short sleeved silver hoodie, her black choker with the golden bell, and a pair of silver converse. She didn't stop to chat, she just grabbed Shin's hand and ran until she was out of the sight of her home. She pulled Shin behind a wall. Leaning against the wall, she tried to catch her breath.

"What the heck Reina? You just booked it from your own house!" Shin was concerned about by why someone would book it 5 blocks from their house then hide to catch their breath.

"Well.." Reina crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Shin with a smile. "My Mother Didn't want me to go out with you Tonight, So I had to sneak out" Reina smiled brighter as she stood up and took Shin's hand. "Well, Lets go!"

Reina pulled Shin over to a bus stop. When the bus came three minutes later, they boarded, and rode the bus to Fushinao's sushi stand. The couple hopped off the bus a block away from the sushi stand. The two walk in silence, just like the bus ride.

"I haven't eaten here since before my sister Mira moved out!" Reina said with a bright smile. That was the reason she picked this place. The two went inside and ordered. After they finished eating, Shin paid and they left. Heading for the park.

The unlikely couple were laughing and joking during the whole walk. Until a loud feminine scream was heard from inside the forest of the park. Reina was pulled into the woods by Shin, they froze in their tracks when they saw a huge squirrel like creature with a Girl that looked about five years younger then Shin, in its overly large paws. Reina looked horrified at the sight. Shin's pocket started to vibrate, and he pulled out the black cell phone transformer. Shin smirked and tossed the device at Reina. She caught the cell and looked at it.

"Reina, I know this might sound crazy… But you have to save that girl!" Shin said as he pointed at the girl who was still screaming. Reina's head shot up, she looked from the creature to Shin, she gave Shin the _'You've-got-to-be-freaking-kidding-me'_ look. But deep inside her she knew Shin wasn't kidding. And she knew for sure that Shin wasn't kidding, when he pushed her out towards the monster. The Giant thing looked at her and did this what looked like a smirk.

The creature then made a lunge for Reina. She jumped to the left and held tight to the black cell phone. _'I Need to save that Girl..'_ Reina though then the phone started to glow. She opened the it and saw the only part glowing was the talk key, so she pressed it. She felt the need to raise her arm above her head and hold the phone up high. She then had an urge to screamed the first words that came to her mind.

"Mew Tigris! Metamorphosis!" Reina was engulfed by a dark, almost black mist. She felt her clothing disappear. And her body moved on its own, doing flips in mid air, and she landed on her tiptoes. When the mist evaporated, Reina stood there, amazed.

Her black hair, now had white highlights, her hazel eyes were now golden like a Cats, and she sported a set of White tiger ears, and a Black and White striped Tiger tail. Her outfit was made to match her look, consisting of a black, strapless tube-top dress, with a white ribbon acting as a waistband, white cargo pants with black stitching, a black ballet-flat on her left foot, a white ballet-flat on her right foot, and wore black fingerless gloves that showed off her new found claws.

When Reina realized her new look, she didn't have time to enjoy it. She was then attacked by the giant squirrel. It got a hold of her, and sent her flying into the air. Reina, well.. right now Mew Black Tiger, screamed, then plummeted to the ground, she closed her eyes and waited for impact. All she heard threw the wind was one persons distinct scream.

"Reina!" Shin screamed at the top of his lungs.

Mew Tigris' eyes shot opened, and she stun in mid air, her body turning to land on her feet. Mew Tigris stared at herself, and blinked rapidly. '_I just fell.. About ten stories.. And landed on my feet.. Without even the slightest pain in my legs.. How..' _She thought to herself, but before she could figure things out, the creature went to attacked her again.

Mew Tigris jumped to the right, and glared at the creature. '_This thing is going down!' _She screamed in her head. "But.. How do I defeat it.." She muttered out loud.

"Reina!, The phone! Press the star button!" Shin yelled from his hiding place in the trees.

Reina blinked and though about the phone she used to transform, but soon again the Squirrel attacked her again, and Mew Tigris jumped up and did a summersault in the air, magically she landed on the Squirrels back. The Siberian Tiger Mew summoned the cell phone out of thin air, flipped it open, pressed the star key. Words popped into her head again, and she yelled them out.

"Tigrera Kunai!" magically two kunai appeared in her hands in place of the phone. Mew Tigris held the Kunai, blinked, then instinctively pointed them towards the beast she was standing on.

"Ribbon! Aurora Tigrera Strike!" When the attack hit the Giant squirrel, it screamed in pain, dropped the girl, and evaporated. Mew Tigris made a dive for the falling girl.

When Mew Tigris was safely on the ground with the little girl, she felt like passing out, just as the little girl had seemed to. Shin came over and took the girl from Reina, who then collapsed to her knees panting. Shin kneeled down next to her and smiled at her. Reina turned to glare at Shin.

"Shin, Tell Me what the heck is going on here! What is with this cell phone? and the Mew-Mewing? and the Tigris thing? And how do I detransform?" Mew Tigris asked looking at Shin with eyes pleading for answers.

"Well, all you do to detransform is to press the end key… as for your other questions.." Shin started to explain, but the little girl in his arms awoke and looked at him. While the girl was busy looking at Shin, Mew Tigris pressed the end key, and detransformed back into plain old Reina.

"Who are you two?" The girl asked as she shifted her weight in Shin's arms slowly.

"My name is Shin Shirogane" Shin said looking at the girl. "And this is Reina Anzai" Shin pointed toward Reina

"Its you!" The girl jumped up at Shin, tackling him in a large hug.

"W-what the! Who are you?" Shin asked, so confused. Just as the girl was about to answer a woman's voice came from beyond the trees.

"Akira! Come on sweetie, time to go home!" The woman, apparently the little girl's mother yelled.

"Alright Mama" The little girl, apparently named Akira yelled back as she squirmed away from Shin, and went skipped to her mother. When she reached the path that lead to her mother, she looked back waving. "Hope we see each other again real soon! Big brother!" Then she disappeared.

"That.. was weird.. Come on, I'll answer all your questions while I take you home." Shin said and he and Reina got up, and started to walk back to the bus stop outside the park. Shin had one thing on his mind. Why had Akira called him, her big brother.

But Reina had another though on her mind… "_What have I gotten myself into?"_

* * *

**Komi:**Well, that's the second chapter re-write done.

**Shin:** Read and Review please :)


	3. The Day After

**Koto: **Chapter 3 Edited

**Disclaimer: **I _do not_ own Tokyo Mew Mew in anyway, shape, or form. I _do own_: Reina, Shin, Dean, Mira, Mr and Mrs Anzai, Sari, Akira, and her mother, and the other Mew children.

* * *

Last time: 

_"That.. was weird.. Come on, I'll answer all your questions while I take you home." Shin said and he and Reina got up, and started to walk back to the bus stop outside the park. Shin had one thing on his mind. Why had Akira called him, her big brother._

_But Reina had another though on her mind… "What have I gotten myself into?"_

_**Now…**_

Chapter 3: The Day After 

It was the morning after Reina's date with Shin, and she felt like she was walking on air. Her parents didn't even know she had gone out! How great was that? Though Reina didn't know why she called these two people parents. They never acted like parents to her. To them, Reina was there to do all the house work, and for a punching bag for Mr. Sinoru Anzai.

She had two saviours though. Mira Anzai, their 22 year old daughter, and Dean Anzai, their 17 year old son. As long as those two were home, Reina was safe. But four years ago, Mira moved out, and Dean became more active in after school sports. So the beatings got more intense, and more frequent.

Reina shivered at the though of how hard Sinoru would hit her, if he found out that she snuck out last-night, for a date. Even though the thought scared her to death, she still stood up, and walked to her locked door. She listened intently to hear of anyone was awake. She heard Dean's voice coming from the bathroom across the hall. He was singing in the shower, again.

Reina laughed and moved over to her closet. She looked threw it for about 10 minutes, before putting together the perfect outfit, She grabbed her blue high top converse. Reina owed having a large wardrobe to her siblings, who would buy her different clothes and accesories every time they went out. Reina waited for the bathroom door to open, before opening her own door. She opened her door and saw Dean standing there still soaking wet. She laughed lightly at him, and he moved out of her way. She dashed into the bathroom, and took a quick 10 minute shower. She stepped out of the shower, gave her hair a quick towel dry, and got dressed, then rushed out of the bathroom, sending an appreciative glace to Dean, and closed her door behind her, and locked it. She grabbed her blow-dryer that Dean had given her. It was the latest model, and was completely silent. Reina blow-dried her hair, and then stationed herself in front of the mirror with a brush. After 15 minutes of fussing with her hair, she looked at her whole body.

Today she wore navy hip-hugger jeans, a black spaghetti strap top that reached almost to her knees, and her blue high top converse. She grabbed her silver short sleeved hoodie from her bed and held it tight. She smiled when she realized it still smelt like Shin. She quickly put it on, and felt around in the pockets for her phone, but instead she pulled out her black phone transformer. She though back to everything Shin had told her while they rode this bus back to Reina's street...

_-Flashback-_

_Reina sat beside Shin on the bus that was leading her back home. Shin continued to explain everything she had asked him about. Shin had already explained what had went on. That Reina was now part of a team called Tokyo Mew Mew. And that they were created to save the word from Aliens and people trying to harm the world, And that the Cell was for her to transform into Mew Tigris._

_"As for the Mew-Mewing thing, its nothing. Just that you'll be able to transform freely from yourself to Mew Tigirs, and back to yourself. And for The "Tigris thing" as you put it, its your Mew name, it comes from you being infused with the DNA of a Siberian Tiger" Shin said in all one breath._

_"Oh.." Was all Reina could manage._

_-End Flashback-_

Reina though about Shin, and how cute he looked in his white muscle shirt, and black cargo pants. Ah, just remembering walking from the bus stop to three blocks from her house made her want to faint. But she didn't have time to day-dream. She had chores to do before her parents got up. And as long as they were asleep, Dean would help her in anyway he could.

Reina went down stairs, did the laundry, washed the floors, (with Dean's help) and Started breakfast, before Sinoru and Kikyo woke up. By the time they made it down stairs, Reina had eaten her fill, and Dean was waiting for their parents to come down so he could tell them that he and Reina were going out that day. When in reality, Dean was going to a soccer game with his pals, and Reina was going back to Café Mew Mew. Dean was the best brother in existence. He covered for Reina if she was a little late getting home after her curfew, and if she was caught with something she wasn't supposed to have, like Dean's old silver DS Light. Sinoru had got him a new black one, and all new games. But since dean had files on all the old games, he gave them to Reina, and Sinoru had come into the living room to see Reina sitting on the window seat, playing Dean's old DS. You could tell it was his because of all the rock band stickers on it. He almost beat her that night. If Dean hadn't come in the room, the moment Sinoru lifted his hand to hit her, and said in a stern voice that he had given the old DS and the new games to Reina, because he already had files on his old games. Anyway, back to the present.

Sinoru came downstairs first and glared at Reina sitting at the table, and was about to yell at her to go to her room, but though better of it when he spotted Dean. Dean stood up and walked towards his father.

"Dad. Reina and I are going to go out today, to hang with our friends" Dean said flat out, and motioned for Reina to follow him outside. The two talked five blocks, then split up. Reina ran the last three blocks to Café Mew Mew. Once there she stepped inside shyly. She didn't spot Shin anywhere. For a Sunday, this place was busy! Only three seats left. Reina walked in and was ambushed by a hyper active child.

"Hi Hi!" The girl said in a sweet high pitch voice. It kind of scared Reina a little. "I'm Sari! My Mommy used to work here at Café Mew Mew! Her name is Purin! And my friend Shinie works here to! Do you know Shinie? Na No Da!" The hyper girl, Sari, asked finally taking a breath.

"Um.. Yes I know Shin. Is he around?" Reina felt a little overwhelmed by the girl's hyper attitude.

"Ummo.. He sure is! He's in the kitchen with Keii! Na No Da! Would you like me to get him for you?" Sari asked hopping up and down, wanting to be useful.

"Actually, yes, you can get him for me" Reina said, wanting to make the little girl feel important. "Tell him its Reina"

"Okayz! Miss Reinie wants to talk to Shinie! Na No Da!" Sari ran off into the kitchen. And no more then twenty seconds later, Shin came running out, covered in flower, wearing an apron.

"Reina, You're here!" Shin said and moved to hug Reina, but she moved. "Oh, right, I'm covered in flower! haha" Shin laughed lightly, and Reina's cheeks went a light pink.

'_Gosh he's so cute when he laughs..'_ Reina thought, as she smiled at Shin. Reina could almost melt in the spot, when she saw Shin stop laughing and shoot her a smile. Her thoughts were disturbed by Ryou coming over to them.

"Well there she is, The café's new waitress!" Ryou said loudly, so that all the original mews heard. Ichigo, Minto, Retasu, Purin, Zakuro, Berri, and Ringo came running out of the kitchen to greet Reina.

'_What have I gotten into?_' Reina though, as she was almost smothered by the adult ladies. That she guessed, all worked here.

* * *

**Koto:** Well thats is, editing if funny like that :)


	4. Working At Cafe Mew Mew

**Koto:**Hey everyone, Been a while for this story huh? Well I'm going to attempt another chapter, I really don't have a plot right now, But I have a sort of idea So on with the show

**Sari:**What about telling them a little something about the Previous mews, as well as the Mew children?

**Koto:**Oh, right, um.. I'll do that throughout the chapter Kay? Now Disclaimer!

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Tokyo Mew Mew in anyway, shape, or form. I _do own_: Reina, Shin, Dean, Mira, Mr and Mrs Anzai, Sari, Akira, and her mother, and the other Mew children.

* * *

_**Chapter Four: Working At Cafe Mew Mew**_

Things at the cafe were sort of weird for the first hour. During that time, Reina was filled in about the secret side of the Mew Mews, as well as introduced to all of the now adult, original members.

First she got to know Minto Aizawa, now Haruno. A famous ballet instructer, and married to a buisness tycoon named Rei. Minto had gotten Reina to sit down and drink tea with her. As it turned out, Reina's assumption that the adult woman worked here, was wrong. It was the Original Mew's children that worked the cafe now. Minto had two children. Aiko, a kind, art loving girl, who looked like a complete copy of her mother at her age. Aiko was 12, and the only difference in her appearence, was the fact she had her fathers green eyes. Aiko was sitting with them as well, though she refused to drink tea. Aiko, like her father, didn't like tea very much, unless it was iced. Aiko's only sibling was a bouncing five year old boy named Akihiko. He looked almost nothing like his mother, except in hair color. He as well, had their father's green eyes, his skin was a deep tan. He looked like a little copy of his father, but with his mothers dark blue hair.

After getting aquainted with the Haruno's, she was dragged over to Purin by Sari, who was smiling like a mad woman. Though Reina didn't mind. Apparently Purin had become quite the gymnist over the years, and when she wasn't in compititions, she was teaching gymnastics to kids at the youth center. The subject got a little shifty when they got to the topic of her husband, but Sari jumped in saying her father was an alien. Reina stared, then turned to Purin for an explination. Purin finally gave up the details, that the original mews used to fight three Aliens, and shortly after the final battle, they left and didn't come back for quite a few years. Purin wouldn't go into much detail, but she said with a proud aura, that her husband was one of the Aliens they originally faught. Sari popped up again, saying her fathers name was Taruto. From Reina's understanding, Purin had three children. There was the twin boys, Haru and Kyou. They were 15, and among the oldest of the second generation mews. They both had light chocolate brown hair, and their mothers orange eyes. They had more tanned skin, and both had slightly more pointed ears then a regular person. Both twins were really calm headed, unlike their mother had been in her youth.

It was almost like Sari was not even related to her brothers, if you were talking personality wise. She was eternally like she was hyped up on sugar, even though she wasn't. Sari was the opposite of her brothers in looks as well. She had her mothers vibrent blonde hair, and her fathers yellow eyes. Sari had moon kissed skin, and her ears were alot more pointed then her brothers were. Sari was 9, and as much as she was hyper, thats how talented in gymnastics she was.

Next Reina was joined by Ringo and her only daughter Avaron. Like Aiko, she was an exact copy of her mother. Same hair, eyes, personality and skin tone. The only thing different about them was their interests. Ringo is a Wildlife Conservationist, working to protect the wildlife of Japan, while Avaron adores, and wants to make a living of dancing. Both share a common love of penguins. Avaron's father left them when she was just two, now at 13, she sould care less about the man who abandoned his family.

After Ringo told Reina about a new plan she had for helping endangered animals, Retasu had come over with her 13 year old son Tadao, and her nine month old daughter Aya. Retasu had become a very well known doll maker through out Japan, with her husband, whom Reina was sort of happy to find out was another one of the Aliens the girls used to fight, named Pai, by her side all the way. Tadao had his fathers greyish-purple, but his mothers blue eyes. Like his mother, he wore classes, but like his father he had really noticable pointed ears. From what Tadao said aout himself, he liked literature, and aspired to become a author. Aya was an adorable little girl, she had her mothers green hair, and her fathers indigo eyes.

Next Reina was thrown into a wild conversation with actress and model Zakuro, and her up-in-comming 16 year old model son Minoru. Minoru is the oldest of the mew children, and he is proud of it. Unlike his mother, he grew up being kind to everyone, and not icing someone out of his mind. Minoru loves the spotlight, but he doesn't mind sharing it. His father Nao, a record producer, made sure Minoru grew up to appreciate others Minoru got his mothers soft purple hair, but he got his fathers muscle tone, and his so light blue, that some people think he may be blind, eyes.

Skipping from the table with Zakuro, Reina was called over to a table with a couple, looking very much in love. Berry said hello, and introduced her husband Tasuku Meguro. Berry owned a little clothing store just down the road from the cafe, and it was a big hit with the teenagers in Tokyo. Tasuku helped her run the store, but he also ran the deliveries for the Cafe, until they could find a full crew agian. Berry and Tasuku's children were their 11 year old twins. Kou, the boy, had black hair and his mothers redish brown eyes. While his twin sister Emi, had bright blond hair, and black as night eyes. Kou liked sports, and he dreamed of being the captian of a team. While Emi loved fasion like her mother, and was inspired by the mew mew project to start designing a full line of clothing with animal parts, jeans with fake tails, hoodies with fake ears..

Finally, Reina made it to Ichigo. When Reina was growing up, her mother used to tell Mira and her about the Mew Mews, and how they protected the city. Mira always loved Mew Mint best, but Reina had loved to hear about Mew Ichigo the best, and now she was meeting her Idol in person! Reina sat across from her and smiled. Ichigo had gone into the veterinary field, and was very popular with her patients. Especially the felines. Ichigo had two children currently, and a third on the way. Her oldest was Ren, he was 15 and he was in love with music. Ren had his fathers dark green hair, and his mothers brown eyes. His skin was extremely pale, and he looked like he didn't want to be there. Next was Keiko, the four year old wonder. She had Ichigo's hair, and yellow eyes, most likely the color of her fathers. Even if she was just four, she knew she loved helping people. After Reina met Ichigo's kids, she asked if her husband was an alien as well. Ichigo didn't get a chance to respond before a man with hugely pointed ears, dark green hair, yellow eyes and pale skin teleported into the building, and Ichigo introdused him as Kisshu.

After her Mew-Mew meet-an-greet, Reina went over to Shin with a confused look. "So am I the only new Mew?" she asked.

"No, there are others, we just havn't found them yet" Shin said with a smile.

* * *

**Koto:** Well thats it for now, Hopefully my the end of the week I'll have "Their Sad Return", "Digimon Adventure Revolution", and "The Kitten and The Butterfly" Updated


	5. Meeting You

**Koto:**Hopefully this will get some reviews...

**Shin:**So do we finally get another mew?

**Koto:**Take a Guess :)

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Tokyo Mew Mew in anyway, shape, or form. I _do own_: Reina, Shin, Dean, Mira, Mr and Mrs Anzai, Sari, Akira, and her mother, and the other Mew children.

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Meeting You**_

"So that was a banana split, A slice of cheese cake, a hot chocolate, and a latte" Reina said as she placed the food on the table top. The Woman and her young son thanked her, and she walked away to another table to take their order.

"She's doing well for her first day on the job" Ryou commented to Shin from the door to the kitchen. Shin turned to his father with a smile.

"She's a hard worker dad, both in the cafe, and in protecting our planet" Shin turned back to see Reina interacting with a little girl who seemed upset. Reina was now wearing an identical outfit to the original mews waitress outfits, except the color scheme was black and dark purple. Reina somehow managed to get a smile on the girls face, and got an order from her grateful father. Shin smiled as he turned away from the cafe and headed downstairs to the computer room just in time to see a document pop up with a picture of a girl, her information, and a picture of a fox. "An island fox mew? Perfect"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Mizu will you hurry the hell up? If you want to get something sweet before you need to be at the entrance exam, I suggest you get your rear in gear!" Yelled a voice from the other side of the door. The lump under the blankets groaned and out popped a girl with a mess of black hair, twisted every which way.

"I'm up.." The girl muttered and threw the blanket off. She sat up and stretched, rubbing her hazel eyes.

"MikaZuki get off your butt and get dressed!" The voice from the other side of the door yelled. The woman outside Mika's door was her mother Mai Taishou, a kind woman, but she had no patience. She had light brown hair, cascading down her shoulders in beautiful curls, her eyes were a soft sea green, and her skin was a soft cream color.

"Alright already!" Mika yelled back, hopping off her bed. She was wearing black boxer short pajama bottoms as well as a loose white tank top. Mika shuffled to her walk in closet, grabbed a clean outfit, and stalked off to her built on bathroom. Reamerging twenty minutes later, Mika was fully dressed, and hair tamed into a high ponytail. She went to her full length mirror and looked over her outfit she chose to wear light blue acid wash skinny jeans, a black form fitting t-shirt, and black low top converse. She looked over to where her silver locket hung on a thumbtack by the door, and decided she would wear it today. After slitting it on she grabbed a red hoodie, and headed downstairs, and out the door, locking it, and heading to the car where Mai was tapping the stearing wheel. "Lets go"

After a short drive, the two pulled up to a bright pink cafe and Mika recoiled. '_Why does it have to be pink?_' she thought to herself. Mai parked and the two got out, heading to the door. Opening there was a girl with black hair, wearing a black and purple uniform, holding a stack of menus.

"Welcome to Cafe Mew Mew, we have a table free right over here, if you will follow me" The girl said, and she lead Mika and Mai to a table near to the kitchens, right under a window. After the two sat down, the girl handed them both a menu. "My name is Reina, and I will be right back to take your orders" Reina smiled and skipped off to grab the order for a woman sitting on the other side of the cafe.

"She seemed nice" Mai said with as smile, then she proceeded to look over the menu.

"Yeah..." Mika muttered, looking at the stuff the cafe offered. Reina came back with a smile a few minutes later.

"What will it be?" Reina asked kindly.

"I'll have a coffee and a sugar cookie" Mai said with a smile, and looked at her daughter.

Mika who was to busy looking off across the cafe at a boy wearing a black Knit Slouch hat. He had shoulder length dark green hair, and soft brown eyes, his skin was extremely pale, and he was watching a little blond girl try to juggle water balloons. He wore a pair of emerald cargo pants, a white muscle shirt, black and red checkerboard converse, and an unzipped baggy black hoodie.

"Mika! Ordering any time today?" Mai asked, crossing her arms. Mika snapped out of her sort of trace, and nodded.

"I'll have a slice of chocolate cake, and a strawberry milkshake" Mika said, then turned back to look at the boy, who had stopped looking at the blonde kid, and was now looking straight at her with a soft smirk. After Reina walked off, the boy walked over.

"Hey" He said waving slightly.

"Hi" Mika replied, her cheeks tinted red.

"My name is Ren Ikisatashi, what's yours?" Ren asked, tilting his head to the side slightly.

"MikaZuki Taishou" Mika answered, and smiled at Ren.

"Its an honor to meet a beauty as fine as you, MikaZuki-san" Ren complemented as he bowed. That was when Reina came over with their orders, and after sitting it down she hit Ren with a menu.

"C'mon Ren, don't bother the customers, I though Ichigo-san taught you better then that, haha" Reina said with a smirk. Ren laughed softly.

"I'm not bothering her, I'm flirting" Ren said and gave Mika a wink. She blushed in response.

"Well Shin's got errands for you" Reina said while walking off. Ren pouted.

"Damn" Ren muttered, then turned to Mika. "I guess I have to go. Talk to you some other time?" he asked hopefully. Mika smiled and wrote her cell number on a napkin, and handed it to him.

"If you don't call I'll kick your butt" Mika said with a smile, and a laugh. Ren nodded in understanding, and stalked off to find out what the errend was. Mika and her mother got to their order, and after they were finished, they payed and left. They drove up to a tall school, it had to be atleast three floors, it had white brick walls, and alot of windows. Mika stared as she got out and headed to the doors with Mai in tow. When she got to the door, it opened, and a girl with light blue hair and skyblue eyes came rushing out with a folded uniform.

"S-Sorry" She muttered and ran off. Mika shrugged and headed inside to take the entrance exam.

* * *

**Koto:** So thats that, Ièll be starting work on the next chapter shortly :D


	6. New Mew in Town

**Koto: **No reviews...

**Shin:** So no update?

**Koto:** Of course we get an update. Mika still reads this when she can ;)

**Disclaimer:** I _do not_ own Tokyo Mew Mew in anyway, shape, or form. I _do own_: Reina, Shin, Dean, Mira, Mr and Mrs Anzai, Sari, Akira, and her mother, and the other Mew children. MikaZuki belongs to my lovely Girlfriend Mika ;)

* * *

_**Chapter Five: New Mew in Town!**_

"So how did it go sweetheart?" Mai asked as Mika walked out of the Shuyoru High school entrance exam building. Mika looked at her with a frown. "I'm guessing thats a no?"

"They said they'd wrather have Jack the Ripper as a student..." Mika sighed out as she stopped infront of her mother. Mai tried to hug her daughter, be she moved. "Mom, no school wants me" Mika whispered, then before Mai knew it, Mika had taken off down the road.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Okay, so thats the strawberries, the flour, the cinnamin, and the milk. Only the baking chocolate left! I might actually get back to the cafe before rush hour!" Reina cheered to herself as she checked off groceries on the list Ryou had given her. She turned into the store, and picked up the last item, then she walked out, just in time to see a blur of black hair run passed. She looked down the street and recognised the outfit the running girl was wearing. Reina ran after her, and finally caught up when she was sitting on a bench in the park. Reina sat down beside her. "Hey"

Mika's head shot up, looking at Reina with wide eyes. "R-Reina?" Mika studdered out.

"Yeah its me" Reina said with a smile, then she looked out across the park. "What's up?"

"Shuyoru High won't allow me to attend.." Mika muttered.

"Really? But they usually accept everyone that applies.." Reina said, looking back at the raven haired girl beside her.

"They don't like my record.." Mika said as she pulled her knees up to her chest on the bench.

"Well why don't you try somewhere else?" Reina asked, turning on the bench to face Mika.

"I've tried almost every school in the district. Most won't even book me an interview.." Mika confessed, burrying her face in her knees. Reina stared, just what was in this girls record? Reina looked around and saw Shin waving frantically from beside a fresh juice stand.

"How about a drink, I'll be right back Okay?" Reina asked, and after Mika nodded, Reina ran over to Shin. "Whats up Shin?" She asked after she asked the stand owner for two strawberry punch drinks.

"I found the next member of our team" Shin said, as he held out a jar labled 'Island Fox' to Reina. She took it and looked at it.

"Where is she?" Reina asked, looking up at him as the stand owner sat the two drinks beside her.

"Over on the bench where you were just sitting" Shin said, looking past Reina, to Mika, who was still curled up on the bench.

"Mika? Mika's one of us?" Reina asked, with a wide smile. She really liked this girl, and it seemed Ren did as well.

Shin nodded and motioned to the drinks. "She needs to ingest the liquid in the jar" Reina nodded and added half of the liquid into one of the cups, and took the other, sipping it down, to make sure that she knew which was hers. "Oh and one more thing" Shin said before Reina could walk back to Mika.

"Yeah?" Reina said looking at him.

"You can't let her leave. She's going to black out" Shin informed her.

"Got it" Reina said and walked back to her new friend. "Heres yours" Reina said holding out the juice. Mika looked up and took it with a soft smile.

"Thanks" She whispered.

Reina sat back down, and sipped her drink slowly. "Have you tried Tsukiru?" She asked, looking at Mika out of the corner of her eye.

"Why would they let me in? Thats the best school this district has!" Mika exclaimed, staring at Reina like she was crazy. "Besides they're all stuck up rich kids" Mika said, lifting her juice to her mouth.

"Thats my school" Reina said in a monotone voice. Mika laughed nervously. "Try applying. You can even put me as a reference" she turned to Mika with a big smile. Mika smiled back then drank down her juice in one take. Reina counted down the seconds will she blacked out.

"So do you think I'd have a chance at Tsu..ki..ru..." Mika's speach slurred as her mind went blank. Her eyes closed and the world went black.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Light danced in Mika's eyes as she opened them slowly. She sat up carefully, and placed a hand at her head. "W-What happened..." She muttered.

"Yes, I know Shirogane, Yes, what? No! I'm not going to work late! I have to get home before my parents!" Reina's voice rang in Mika's ears like a gun shot through the silent night. Mika looked up to see Reina pacing, while talking on a black cellphone. "I know I missed the rush hour! But thats because Shin had me, Huh? Oh, Go to hell Shirogane!" Reina ranted, then snaped the phone closed. "Asshole!" Reina yelled at the closed phone. She looked pretty angry at who ever had been on the other end. "No way I'm working anymore tonight, I mean, what does he think I am? A lacky he can order around?"

"Um.. Reina?" Mika threw out softly. Reina turned around quickly and then broke into a bright smile.

"Oh! You woke up! Thats great news!" Reina cheered as she walked over and plopped down beside her. "You feeling Okay?" She asked, resting her arms on the tops of her knees.

"Peachy.." Mika muttered. "What was that about?" She asked, motioning to the phone between them.

"Stupid boss wanting me to work till nine, because I missed rush hour" Reina muttered, then shook her head. "It doesn't matter anyway"

"So.. What happened to me, one minute I was on the bench with you, asking about my chances at Tsukiru, the next I'm waking up on the ground.." Mika looked at Reina. "You did something, didn't you?"

"What? Why would you think that?" Reina asked, keeping her face straight.

"Never mind, I'm going home" Mika said and then she jumped up, and ran off.

"Mika! Come back!" Reina called after her. But it was no use. She was long gone. Reina sighed and picked up her phone. Shin had taken the groceries back, so she was free to head home. Hopefully her parents wern't home yet...

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Mika ran for a few blocks, before she stopped to catch her breath. She looked back the way she came, and sighed softly. "Sorry Reina.. but I can't get you involved in my train wreck.." She whispered and started walking along the sidewalk, not really knowing where she was going. Soon she ended up back in the same park, but on the completely other side. "Well that was a waste of a walk.." She muttered before turning around, and walking straight into someone. "Hey! Watch where your going!" Mika shouted at the person. Mika then looked and saw a familiar shade of green hair, and brown eyes. "Ren?" She questioned.

The boy laughed. "Yeah, tis I, the one and only Ren" He said with a mock bow, after stepping back. "And what could you be doing here, MikaZuki?" He asked.

"Running away from confrontation.. as always.." She whispered. Ren blinked, but Mika waved it off. "What are you doing here?"

"Finishing an Errand for Shin" Ren said as he re-adjusted his knit hat. Mika looked at him from under her bangs.

"What was the errand?" Mika asked softly, Ren gave her a flirty smile.

"What does it matter? I found two diamonds in the forest!" Ren exclaimed keeping the smile in place.

"Really? Where?" Mika asked, blinking rapidly. Ren turned her to face him.

"Right here, in your eyes" He said softly, looking straight in her eyes.

Mika blushed a light crimson but rolled her red contact covered eyes. "Diamonds are red now? Wow pollution really is on the rise if diamonds are changing colors" She said with a voice dripping wit sarcasm. Ren stared at her, then he cracked a real smile, and burst into laughter.

"Your a riot, you know that?" Ren said as he tried to catch his breath from his laughter. Mika pouted and crossed her arms. "Don't look so sour, your more beautiful when you smile" Mika stuck her tounge out at him. "Still cute" Ren smiled.

"S-Shut up!" Mika

Nano seconds later, the smile was ripped from his face, and replaced with a look of fear. Mika was about to question him, but before she could, she felt a wall of wind hit her back. She turned around quickly, and saw a giant crow, with a crimson beak, with chains looping over its wings. It opened its beak and let out an ear splitting shriek. Mika and ren covered their ears.

"What the hell is that thing?" Mika yelled as the creature kept shrieking. Before either of the teens could realise what was happening, the monster swung its wing, sending a wave of air directly at Mika, who closed her eyes tightly, bracing for the attack. When it never came, Mika opened her eyes to see Ren's face looking at her with concern. She looked around and noticed something.

"A-Are we.. floating?" She asked, staring at Ren. He laughed nervously.

"Yeah, about that.." Ren started, but the creature sent vines from its mouth towards them. Ren veered out of the way, but his knit cap went flying off. Mika looked up and saw Ren's ears were extremely pointed.

"What are you?" Mika asked softly, staring at Ren. He looked into her eyes, and gave her the most serious look he could muster.

"I'm half alien" Ren said, he face stayed as straight as a line. He sat them down on the ground behind the monster, and stood protectively in front of Mika. "Dragon sword.." He muttered, and a single sai appeared in his hand. "Stay close, these things are dangerous" he instructed as he held the sai in front of him. Mika nodded staring up at the thing. It reared back, and swung its talons at Ren, knocking the sai out of his hand, and sending him flying sideways into a tree. He fell to a lump on the ground.

"Ren!" Mika screamed. She got more worried the longer he stayed still. She looked back at the creature, who was pulling back for another attack. Mika closed her eyes and waited.

"Mika!" She heard Reina's voice ring through the clearing. She snapped her eyes open and saw Reina standing with the blonde boy from the cafe. The crow turned to attack Reina instead, but it seemed Rena was ready, because she jumped out of the way, while Shin made his way over to Mika.

"Catch this!" Shin yelled as he neared where Mika stood, he pilled out a red cell phone and threw it towards Mika. She caught it with ease and looked at it.

"What the hell will this do agianst that thing?" Mika demanded. Shin just smiled and turned to cheer on Reina, who had landed on the crows back.

Reina held out a black phone, and pressed a key, then held it above her head. "Mew Tigris! Metamorphosis!" Then she was ingulfed in black mist.

"... Mew?" Mika stared, that couldn't had been what she said. When the mist cleared, Mika saw Reina now had white streaks through her hair, she had tiger ears and a tiget tail. She was wearing a stapless tubetop dress, with a white ribbon waistband. Underneith she was wearing white cargo ants with black stitching, and she wore one black ballet flat, and one white one, and upon her hands were black fingerless gloves. "I-Is that Reina?" Mika asked Shin.

"Yeah, thats Rei, now Mika, you need to help her out" Shin said seriously.

Mika stared. "What?" She asked looking down at the phone.

"Just hit the talk button on that phone, I'm going to check on Ren" Shin explained, as he jogged off to where Shin was starting to sit up.

Mika stared at the phone, then looked up at Reina, who was jumping around, avoiding the crow monsters talons. Mika looked back at the phone, and opened it, and noticed the talk butten was glowing she pressed it, then raised the phone over her head. "Mew Vulpes! Metamorphosis!" Mika yelled and she was surrounded by thick red mist.

When the mist dissaperated, Mika stood, fox ears twitching atop her raven hair, now filled with red strands. Her short brown, black and white tail swang back and forth. she blinked her now smouldering grey eyes, and examines her new-found claws. She looked down at her outfit, finding she now wore a white long sleeved sweater, with a red vest over top. She wore black shorts, with white knee length tights under, and brown boots on her feet.

"Get moving Mika!" Ren yelled at her, from his spot, being supported by Shin. Mika looked at him, then at the monster. She opened her phone, and pressed the start butten.

"Vulpex Kusarigama!" Mika yelled, and a sickle with a weight on the end of the chain, appeared in her outstreched hands. She jumped on the monsters back. "Ribbon! Crimson fire cresent!" Mika yelled and swung her sickle in a semi circle shape, and a cresent moon made of bright fire went flying at the creature. It shrieked loudly, and bucked up, sending Mika flying, but she flipped and landed on her feet beside Reina.

"Good job Vulpes!" Reina said with a bright smile, then she held her phone out, pressing the star butten. "Tigrera Kunai!" An over sized Kunai appeared in Reina's hand, and she took stance with it, jumping above the monster. "Ribbon! Aurora Tigrera Strike!" She yelled and she drove the kunai into the crows head. There was a burst of light, and a normal crow flew off, and a light blue bug looking thing stayed behind. Shin pulled a purple puffball out of his pocket. It flew over and ate the bug.

"Reina, Mika, Meet Rx4500, She will be there to collect the bugs" Shin said, pointing to the purple fluffball, that had soft red ears, and a golden tail fluff.

Mika squealed and grabbed it. "Fluffy!" Mika exclaimed, then she regained her composer. "I mean.." She looked at Ren, who just smiled.

The purple puffball's eyes glowed. "Unit name Registared. _Fluffy_is at your service" The purple puffball, now called fluffy announced.

Mika laughed. "Looks like I named him!" Mika said innocently.

"I prefer to be called her, since I am programmed with a female voice" Fluffy said in a _matter-of-fact_voice. Everyone stared. Reina broke out first, and hit the end button on her black cellphone, and she was flashed back to her regular clothes. Mika stared.

"How did you do that?" Mika asked in a rushed voice.

"Easy, hit end" Reina explained, as she tucked her phone in her pocket. "Shin can explain the rest, I got to get home fast, see you" Reina hopped over to Shin, pecked his cheek, then dashed off towards home. Mika hit end, and then looked at Ren and Shin.

"Its a lot of information" Shin said. "We'll explain on the way back to the cafe" Shin suggested, Mika agreed, and they both helped Ren make it back to the cafe, Shin explaining along the way.

_**tbc**_

* * *

**Koto: **So chapter 6 done~!

**Mika: **Yaay!

**Koto:** Read and review peoples! PLEASE! :(


End file.
